powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)/Gallery
130px-Blossom2.png|That bow makes her so adorable. 128px-Ppg_blossom_174x252.png|Fearless Blossom stylowi_pl_hobby_bojka--postacie-z-atomowki--cartoon-network_8140914.png|Joyful Blossom Blossomsnowball.gif|Blossom with an snowball in her hand. Blossom_paperdoll_thumb.jpg|Blossom papercraft 129px-Blossom33.png|Blossom's "Day is Saved" pose Powerpuff-girls-blossom-96x96-big.jpg blossom-dream-in-style-powerpuff-girls-35201010-379-450.jpg|Blossom in her Dreams in Style design (Note: Design is short-lived). 100px-Blossom.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall 185px-Snapshot_6.png|Blossom's bio and how she appeared in Punch Time Explosion Blossom 14.png|Blossom rendered in CGI format as seen in the special The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed. CGI1.jpg|Blossom in her 2013-2014 CGI Design (Blossom in CGI format). 185px-Blossom_as_Cartman.jpg|Blossom dressed as Eric Cartman from SP Blossom_party_masterer.jpg o064006401323353076678.png|Blossom sweetly moves her head and sits down 185px-Blossom_flying.jpg 185px-Blossom_fights_Mojo_Jojo.png|In "The Bare Facts", Blossom gives Mojo a good punch. Buttercup is concerned and Blossom is baffled.jpg|"This is disturbing." Fallen Arches end.png|At the end of "Fallen Arches", Blossom learns the hard way that her plans don't always work. 185px-Capture-20120507-101233.png|Blossom as Teenager 185px-Blossom-mrmime-guitar.jpg|In "Mime for a Change", Blossom aims her guitar at Mr. Mime to turn him back into Rainbow. ATTACK!...well_this_actually_stinks.jpg -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286468-400-300.jpg|Blossom performing the flirtatious eyelash gag 185px-Flirtatious_Blossom_flying.jpg|Blossom about to kiss Brick 185px-BlossemUnrulyHair.png|Blossom after Bubbles and Buttercup brushed her hair Blossom makes an ice floor pond.jpg|At her sisters' request, Blossom makes the floor all ice in "Ice Sore". PowerLunch.jpg|In "Power Lunch", Blossom is frozen by Ace's own ice powers. 185px-Blossom_puts_on_her_heart_clip.png|Blossom putting on her heart clip. 185px-Blossom_puts_on_a_sock.png|Blossom puts on her socks. Thank-you-powerpuff-girls-movie-9885297-427-320.jpg|Blossom thanks the Professor for the gifts also. 185px-Blossom_ready.png 185px-2cgoa4x.gif|Making a sand castle 185px-877386-10-1280244196774.jpg|Blossom surfing. Blossom.png|Blossom 00.jpg|In "Stuck Up, Up, and Away", Blossom dangles a defeated Princess. The Powerpuff girls beat up Mojo Jojo! 0002.jpg|Look at that angry face. ppg-blossom.gif 0019.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! bombon.jpg img6f5453fd432ve7.jpeg|Blossom '' tad da'' cheer 155px-ImagesCAZDSEXQ.jpg 155px-ImagesCAT87POB.jpg|Using my lariat of guilt, I will force the monster to admit his wrongdoing! the_old_cartoon_network_characters_on_mad_by_amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in the MAD sketch "Once Upon A Toon" blossomz.png blossombig.jpeg 19294627.jpeg blossom-8.jpg db371361343d084739318304f5ae70bc.png blossom-1_0.png|Revealing the mini chalkboard 849-3-17.jpg|Blossom is not very enthusiastic about being called while she and her sisters are playing in "Ploys R' Us". Blossom_(pre-movie_oval_design)_-_Summer_2002.png|Blossom, as she appears in "Members Only". Blossom (pre-movie oval design) (2002) - A.png|Blossom pleased Youre finished mojo and so are the beat alls.png|Blossom tells Mojo that he and the Beat-Alls are finished at the end of "Meet the Beat-Alls". Perfect.png|Blossom against a yellow sunburst background with white sparkles, as seen in the episode "Bought and Scold". This design of Blossom first appeared on Cartoon Network idents in early 2000 was used full-time in some PPG episodes beginning with the episodes "Just Desserts". Liberty Belle.png Imagesk.jpeg|Blossom facing HIM in "Power-Noia' Vlcsnap2012030519h02m52.png|In "Insect Inside", Blossom uses a giant jar to take care of the cockroaches. -powerpuff-girls-24455542-400-300.jpg|Blossom winks at Bubbles in Octi-Gone. -powerpuff-girls-24455562-400-300.jpg|Blossom tells Bubbles that she doesn't need her Octi doll to sleep with every night in Bubbles's fantasy in Octi-Gone. Jumping_Blossom.png Blossom_MBO_1.png Blossom_MBO_2.png Blossom_MBO_3.png PPGXmas.jpg|Blossom places the star on the Christmas tree in T'was the Fight Before Christmas. Awesome2.jpg|Blossom forgot the ketchup in "Not So Awesome Blossom". Images|Blossom and Buttercup volunteer to clean up the mess from the previous statue in Townsville Park in City of Nutsville. Ice-Sore-powerpuff-girls-5221578-320-240.jpg|Blossom uses her ice breath for the first time. Ice breath.png|Blossom discovers her new power - ice breath. Blossom and Professor Utonium.png|Blossom hugs the Professor Forced Kin 2.png Forced Kin 1.png|Blossom launches her bow in Forced Kin. Blossom.PNG|Blossom with her hair down (front) Blossom2.PNG|Blossom with her hair down (back) xxx.PNG New5.jpg New9.jpg New.jpg 18426190_220x183.gif Blossom nanoofnorth forcedkin.png|Blossom, as she appears in "Nano of the North" and "Forced Kin". Blossom_hairbow_(May_2000).png|Blossom's hairbow, as it appears in "Cover Up". blossom-4.png|Blossom brushing her hair img-thing (2).jpg 13830072681150710571034nr9.jpg 10008 - AMH Blossom Bubbles Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Blossom gives Bubbles a piggy back ride. erjm7.gif 56450395xw3.gif Blossom_(1999).png|Blossom, as she appears in "Fallen Arches" blossom-2.png blossom-2.jpg les-super-nanas-the-powerpuff-girls-1998-3-g.jpg 06 13 foto5 personaje supernenas.jpg 75509385us6.gif las chicas superpoderosas 59.png Blossom-105096.jpg|Blossom Sitting ppgirlscomar-blossom81.gif 19~6.jpg 2~8.jpg 89692809bl3.gif 162597_173637222678644_5924021_n.jpg tumblr_lzvslzFGlT1qjhlhko1_1280.jpg|Her appearance in the original Whoopass Girls. tumblr_mkphtj38301qeh72wo2_250.jpg download 2.jpg|Blossom's interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie. f04ae9e2b694dca6e05e17b5c6edc301.gif|Blossom is blowing cold The Powerpuff Girls Season 4 Episode 8 Nano of the North 06_13_foto1_personaje_supernenas.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 6.56.22 PM.png|Tired Blossom getting a phone call Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 8.58.13 PM.png|Blossom in the Got Strawberry Milk? commercial Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 1.26.48 PM.png Blossom-and-her-books-powerpuff-girls-movie-9885381-427-320.jpg|Blossom, sleeping on one of her books in The Powerpuff Girls Movie Blossom in Speed Demon.png Shy_Blossom.png Blossom Skippin.jpg|Blossom Skipping swish.png|Blossom's beautiful hair Blossom chewed giant gum.JPG Blossom (July 5, 2002).png Blossom6.JPG Blossom looking into the watch.JPG Blossom the sweet smart adorble bow is sweetly looking at the watch.JPG Blossom is the.JPG Blossom hypnotized.jpg Hypnotized Blossom about to be tangled.JPG Blossom's alive!.JPG download 3.jpg 88228a547bafbca2ba9eee9572cf8ddf.jpg 1.jpg 8.jpg 13.jpg 1192105675_f.jpg bombonbeach.jpg petalo_supernenas-238x300.gif v4l-129880.jpg Ppg blossom.png sziporka.gif Bomboon.jpg florzinha2.gif powerpuff_girls_72.gif 0018.jpg 009.jpg VSB7.jpg|Messy bow PPGDreamscheme2.JPG|Blossom as a chicken (only in a dream) PPGpillowfight.JPG blossomguitar.jpg a9235393b101a75a4f9e8df2fcd8fd37.jpg aUHqdbG.jpg klXXao1.jpg ELTR9RM.jpg|Blossom in her hula skirt qNF0JTs.jpg Tumblr_m52gd7OPSv1qcvvvlo1_r1_500.gif|Blossom running Tumblr o238i2Ddgt1stql3vo1 1280.png|Blossom in Japan with a robe on BlossomTired.png Tumblr n1trkqMRfm1tsbvu0o1 250.gif|Blossom jabbing Tumblr nzhpd3ycaF1r2b1u9o1 1280.jpg Powerpuff-girls-o.gif C22733151a88e221674bd9d2b4ff7465.jpg 0 (1) 2.jpg|Blossom in the dark Tumblr ljkhf569n81qbdgk6o1 250.gif Tumblr o34tpf1tGX1r2oouro1 500.gif|Blossom riffing on the guitar Tumblr nm8gwtWNrF1rcarapo1 250.gif Tumblr m49l8aanh71rspji7o1 250.gif|Swinging her long hair tumblr_n3m1yz6haZ1riqsqpo3_250.png Oops.png|Blossom picked her pajama at the laundry room with Samurai Jack. powerpuff glare.png|The girls glaring at the professor Character1.gif 56a0dbc590021 pillowfightblossom.jpg.20d0b08cc5d895932efb78095bd387dd.jpg 56a0db7e4b7d7 slumberpartyblossom.jpg.fdc5d80f4074ac047c6b9d9f65afcb66.jpg Tumblr o5ljrfS9pR1ruhu4ho3 400.gif|Sad Blossom Tumblr_lp5xm8KM2K1qgqigd.png|Blossom hugs Buttercup EHZnNDFkMTI= o powerpuff-girls-speed-demon.jpg|Blossom against a wall of flame Blossom_mock.jpg|Blossom mocking the Rowdyruff Boys MallOnFire.jpg florzinha-2.jpg florzinha.jpg Tumblr_m6e4h2cyun1qagorro9_r6_500.gif|The girls' flirt scene Blossom commercial.png|Blossom in an early commercial blossom bumper.jpg|Blossom in a Cartoon Network Powerhouse bumper Tumblr obo4iq8WFW1v6bs4yo2 400.gif Blossom's Cocky Shrug.jpg|Blossom's cocky shrug Blossom_PPG-_Party_Dress.jpeg|Blossom in her party dress grid-cell-15876-1393013129-5.jpg|Blossom smirking Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h16m57s021.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h17m20s129.png 1bd93f91781c79616e93e52a38a529c4.jpg|Blossom mad at her sisters 45eaf7ef26eea87edc89fc8e848abf02.jpg|Blossom impersonating Mojo Angryblo.PNG|Angry Blossom Blossom sketch.jpg|Blossom's sketch doodle by Chris Battle Blossomclever.gif TSdX28l.jpg Nop8peV.jpg SrMGPsr.jpg RwhwfXb.jpg H4bsngL.jpg CGmOoST.jpg JAZnlo6.jpg Funny Cartoon 09.png|Blossom's evil grin in I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286402-400-300.jpg|Blossom revived 5b8c55e61654e3478a2bdc927c41cd7d.jpg|Blossom studying conversational Chinese Blossom vision.jpg Tumblr_lt4ls7xgxS1r0dpz8o1_500.png|The girls bonding at last Blossom kisses Brick.jpg|Blossom giving Brick the kiss of death 3. Blossom's kiss.gif|Flirtatious Blossom giving her first kiss Sassy.gif|Blossom sassing the Rowdyruff Boys while her sisters laugh and giggle. Blossom and Bubbles Inferno.gif|Sassy smirk Lifeguard Blossom.png|Ready for lifeguard duty Tongue.png|Blossom with her tongue out (Notice Buttercup in the background) Tumblr n8o0eueUAQ1riqsqpo1 250.png Tumblr nq9zrqj2i81riqsqpo1 250.png Tumblr nq9zqngCgR1riqsqpo1 250.png Tumblr n7xooeeZjl1riqsqpo1 250.png Tumblr nq9zpiau5m1riqsqpo1 250.png Tumblr nq9zpiau5m1riqsqpo3 250.png Tumblr nq9zpiau5m1riqsqpo4 250.png Tumblr nq9zpiau5m1riqsqpo2 250.png Tumblr lnb4xmuAqB1qdhxyeo1 250.gif Hqdefault.jpgpoii.jpg Hqdefojpault.jpg Hqdefaultihoiho.jpg Uhdia.jpg Searching.jpg Nkn.jpg Mojospresent.jpg F06bb8b0bb1dfffdcf31ea7453db01f8.jpg Birthday.jpg Powerpuff Girls 187.JPG Blossom flying to the narrator.JPG Blossom freeing the narrator.JPG 56D07E84-69BE-42F4-9EBA-8CEA05ADA4AF.jpeg|Blossom blowing a trail of ice as seen in the episode "Ice Sore" Blossom Hopscotch.png|Blossom plays hopscotch, talk to Mojo Jojo: "Your Turn." Blossom Hopscotch 2.png|Blossom yelling: "YOUR TURN!!!" They're shown in Cartoon Network's Station ID aired circa 2000 to 2004. Ppg blossom2.png tumblr_p9nx2ey0Zk1wzymnpo7_250.gif tumblr_p9nx2ey0Zk1wzymnpo8_250.gif Blossom (CN City era design).PNG|This design of Blossom appeared on Cartoon Network idents in 2004 to 2006. Blossom (CCF design).PNG|Blossom, as she appears on Cartoon Network's former block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (aired from 1999-2003). Tacos.jpg Wellwellwell.jpg Powerlunch.jpg The Powerpuff Girls in Black Catsuits 5.png The Powerpuff Girls in Black Catsuits.png Powerpuff-girls-cartoon.jpg Wqq.jpg Eqw.jpg TAO2.jpg 20190308 205006.jpg 20190308 204949.jpg 20190308 204251.jpg 20190308 204243.jpg 20190308 204231.jpg 20190308 204213.jpg 20190308 204202.jpg 20190308 204138.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212159 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212219 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212305 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212452 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212507 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190305-212407 YouTube.jpg Fallen Arches 1.png Screen Shot 2014-09-24 at 8.50.09 PM.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-14-16h02m02s518.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-14-16h02m13s215.png Tumblr nr1pytTWh01tsee73o1 500.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m21s818.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-14-16h02m22s559.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-14-16h04m50s127.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-14-16h04m57s285.png Vlcsnap-2016-03-25-15h10m28s445.png Tumblr oy73f3yT4P1w3qc55o1 540.gif Blossom Hair Down.png Ppgforcedkin.jpg Main Event 04.png Screenshot 20190424-011216 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190423-140745 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190423-141118 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20190423-143059 YouTube.jpg 26247.png|Blossom as she appears in Relish Rampage tenor.gif The Angry For 4th Wall.png|Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup Looking Camera Angry 4th Wall 73224759_1471603866313219_6010298438552387584_o.jpg Powerpuff Girls Z Momoko Akatsusumi-Hyper Blossom.png|Hyper Blossom (Momoko Akatsutsumi) Blossom (PPGZ appearance).png|Hyper Blossom pose Blossom yoyo.jpg|Hyper Blossom's yoyo attack 158px-ImagesCAQ3J2YX.jpg|Power Puff Girls Z Liberty Belle Powerpuff Girls Z Blossom as a nurse.jpg|Blossom as a nurse Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Images